


Fruits Basket

by Neorulez



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexual relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: Drabbles containing characters from fruits basket! Romance, fluff, humor, drama, and all kinds of genres and story elements combine in one! Feel free to message me if you have any ideas for pairings or just a drabble idea!





	Fruits Basket

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is about Momiji and Tohru! Hope you enjoy~!

Tohru loved cute things! Either it was pastries, stuffed animals, or animals! She indeed love them all! As long as they were cute -- nothing else mattered, she would loved them dearly.

You see Tohru Honda was caring woman, took care of anyone who was in need, either it was a stranger or mere animal she cared for then as if they were her on child. 

Tohru Honda was jack of all trades. She could be anything she wanted as long she put her mind to it. Usually when she would put her mind to it she becomes whatever she wanted to be. 

Now, her career choice for this year was animal caretaker! Sincerely, Tohru loved her job not mentioned the animals she took care of as well.

Though, one day she saw rabbit in a really bad shape! There were bruises all around rabbit everywhere! Poor little thing! Worse off it seem as if the bunny suffer from a traumatic experience too! Only reasonable way to nurse rabbit back to health if Tohru tend to the mammal’s wounds and ensure great care to furry creature by giving the creature love. Tohru was filled with plenty! Naturally able to nurture the rabbit back to health.

* * *

 

It has been almost few months now and bunny has showed great progress! The bunny is by no means ill any longer! Therefore, Tohru would take it upon herself to let the bunny free.

“You are free Usagi-chan, go ahead and waddle off now, okay?” Tohru encouraged the bunny to leave by cooing the creature softly in the mammal’s ear.

Instead of the leaving rabbit remain there, still as a statue, barely moving a muscle in its body at all. 

“What is wrong Usagi-chan?” Tohru asked, mostly to herself than rabbit. She picked him up, cradle the yellow bunny in her arms affectionately. 

Uh oh! All of sudden smoke ooze out of nowhere -- Tohru noticed the bunny was nowhere in sight, though when smoke went awake, there appeared a young boy with short blonde hair and brown eyes. Did Tohru mentioned too that unknown blonde boy was naked too! 

Upon this discovery, Tohru rushed to get something for boy to cover himself though before she could do anything, the blonde boy pushed her against wall. 

“You’re very strong,” noted Tohru, uncomfortably as she sweatdropped. “If you do not mind can you please let me go so I can get you some clothes and find Usagi-chan.”

“I am Usagi-chan!” The blonde boy conceded, looking squarely into the brunette’s eyes.

“Huh?” Tohru stood there in disbelief! How was this possible. “But how is that possible?” The caretaker asked, curiously.

“I am cursed that is why.” Usagi-chan answered. 

“Usagi-chan, I am so glad you are okay!” Tohru rushed over to Usagi-chan, pulled him into a tender yet passionate embrace.

“Usagi-chan, is not my name it ie Momiji!” Flustered from Tohru pulling into warm embrace, the blonde cheeks were burning red.

“You are so red, your cheeks are burning,” Tohru mentioned, looking worried for a moment. “Are you running a fever or something?”

“No… I….I….” Loss for words, Momiji forgot what he was about to say -- forgot about all his worries -- forgot he was cursed. Whenever he was around Tohru it seem as if all his concerns were washed away and forgotten.

“Rest assured, Usagi-chan don't strain yourself, okay?” Tohru placed her hand on Momiji’a cheek and smiled at him warmly.

**BATHUMP! BATHUMP!**

At this very moment, Momiji never felt his heart beat so f ast, it felt as if he was about to explode but prior to doing that the blonde stood on his tippy toes, leaned in to kiss the caretaker 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think of this drabble? Like it :D or dislike it D: ? Let me know what you think my commenting! Tell how I can improve!


End file.
